prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Return of the Ex
Return of the Ex is the 58th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 13th in season four. Summary Nikki's ex-boyfriend turns up the heat; Nattie faces career-ending news for both her and TJ; and Paige debates telling her fiancé her true feelings. Recap And you thought last week was awkward. Ha! E!’s “Total Divas” Season 4 finale redefines the very word, thanks in large to a major twist involving Nikki Bella's love life in which an old flame returns, hips a-swivelin’, from the past. But first, Eva Marie's long journey back to the ring finally reaches its pinnacle with her first return match at WWE NXT. Even though she understands that WWE is hoping to establish “street cred” at Full Sail University before sending her out on the road full-time, Eva's petrified she won't get any kind of a reaction when she comes out. That fear is put to rest when she steps out of the curtain; she wrestles a fine contest, hits her new finisher — Sliced Red — with no problem, and the comeback begins in earnest. It's setbacks, not comebacks, however, plaguing the Natalya/Tyson Kidd household when The Queen of Harts learns she's nearsighted in one eye and needs a surgery that could prevent her from getting in the ring ever again. Almost immediately after hearing the news, Tyson suffers a neck injury that could very well prevent him from ever getting in the ring again. He's in good enough spirits as his recovery starts, and seems more curious how Nattie will resolve her own issue. She decides to do so by claiming she has perfect vision and everything is going to be fine, rather than adding to Tyson's general stress level. Paige's stress level is going through the roof, meanwhile. She spends the Season 4 finale waffling on whether or not she should break off her engagement, which she decides not to do — at least for now — for fear of losing Kevin for good, though she can't quite justify it to herself. Which brings us to the Bellas. Dolph Ziggler, who's flitted around the periphery this whole season, bursts onto the scene with some flirty banter for ex-girlfriend Nikki that Brie suspects is a sign of lingering feelings. Dolph denies this and Nikki takes it all in stride ... until The Showoff confesses he does, in fact, still carry a torch for her and has grown up to the point where he's willing to get married and have kids. And then he tries to kiss her aaaaand... to be continued! Image Gallery Return of the Ex.1.jpg Return of the Ex.2.jpg Return of the Ex.3.jpg Return of the Ex.4.jpg Return of the Ex.5.jpg Return of the Ex.6.jpg Return of the Ex.7.jpg Return of the Ex.8.jpg Return of the Ex.9.jpg Return of the Ex.10.jpg Return of the Ex.11.jpg Return of the Ex.12.jpg Return of the Ex.13.jpg Return of the Ex.14.jpg Return of the Ex.15.jpg Return of the Ex.16.jpg Return of the Ex.17.jpg Return of the Ex.18.jpg Return of the Ex.19.jpg Return of the Ex.20.jpg Return of the Ex.21.jpg Return of the Ex.22.jpg Return of the Ex.23.jpg Return of the Ex.24.jpg Return of the Ex.25.jpg Return of the Ex.26.jpg Return of the Ex.27.jpg Return of the Ex.28.jpg Return of the Ex.29.jpg Return of the Ex.30.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #58 at WWE.com * Return of the Ex on WWE Network Category:2015 television events